Mondays
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Itachi only liked Mondays, because that's when he met her. Part one of the, 'ItaIzu Not Very Refined' Series.


"So in conclusion..." _God,_ how many times had that man said that and not ended it? Itachi really did not need this on a Monday Morning. He could be sleeping in, or finishing the last chapter in his book. Or binge watching Game of Thrones, because it's just that friggin good. New season has him hooked. But no, instead he's stuck in an annoyingly long press conference. With two uptight men on his right, who keep arguing about who the hell knows what. And on his left his father and his never ending disapproving looks every time he sighed or shifted in his seat. Not to mention the man in the yellow suit at the front just wouldn't shut up. He kept saying he wanted this to be brief when he keeps dragging it on. To make it worse, three more guys after him had things to say. Itachi glanced towards his little brother sneaking texts to his girlfriend under the table. He should tell him to stop before his father finds out, but he could use some amusement. Mondays were supposed to be his days off, to relax and not have to worry about a client saying they didn't commit the murder (when they obviously did) and it was just a big misunderstandment. Sorry Sarah, but you should've worn gloves if you didn't want your finger prints to show. He used to love Mondays, now he knows why everyone else hates them.

"Now, in conclusion, I believe we should change the time to 9:00. That is all." Was that guy really talking for five straight hours because he wanted to change a time schedule? Itachi sighed- cue the disapproving father look- and shifted in his seat.

* * *

Itachi packed up his things and made his way for the exit, well at least the conference wasn't on television. He didn't need more comments when walking into his limo about how sexy he looked or if he'd go to some mother's daughter's prom with them. And then later have the mom hit on him, when their like, I dunno, ten years older than him? He's twenty six by the way. Maybe too young to be a billionaire entrepreneur with too much money on his name. Just his luck to be stopped by the same yellow suited man right when he reached for the doorknob. Any normal man would excuse himself rudely, but Itachi is an Uchiha, so he was Politeness incarnate. "Uchiha Itachi! An honor, an honor really! You didn't speak during the conference, how come?" The man's breath ironically smelled like bananas. And his eyes were freaking brown, now if Itachi didn't know any better he'd think the man was a giant walking talking fruit. Sadly the talking part.

"I had nothing to add." Simple as that, Itachi reached for the knob while the man chuckled, he really just wanted to eat that dango he left in the fridge. Multi colored, thank God. He made an escape only to be met by hordes upon hordes of people. Annoying people too. The crowd was filled with ponytailed hippies, bald drunkards, and screaming fangirls (some were also the bald drunkards). Itachi passed through safely on the most part aside from him almost losing his life, but yeah. He got in the limo part safe and could finally get out of there and go home, and oh my God, what the fuck was that old hippie lady doing in his limo? "Hiii~! Wanna make out?" She leaped, Itachi looked like a deer caught in head lights. Because...well it wasn't like it was a first, but people were never this blunt before. And 'people', includes guys, girls, transgenders, and confused people as well.

"Wow, uh, miss? That's a bit inappropriate." Itachi's hand made a safe motion towards the security button. The woman didn't have time to press her red cherry lips against his neck before she got kicked out onto the sidewalk by Itachi's tall and overly built (maybe steriods?) body guard. Life saver. They pulled up to Itachi's house and not more did he want to say home sweet home. Or more like mansion sweet mansion. He stepped out and, there were way more people waiting for him this time. Crazy questions popped in his head like, 'Do you people have lives?' 'This must be the steak house, because I'm prime rib!' 'Crazy, I thought this was home, not a Tuesday!' Yeah okay, some of those weren't questions, but the dumb part of his brain (that he has almost completely suppressed) had to say something irritating. Getting through this crowd was hell, but it was all worth it when he got inside and breathed in the pure lavender and lemony scent. This is the life.

"Monsier, my dango please. I'll be in my room." Itachi told his Butler and walked up the giant white and gold steps to his more giant white, grey, gold, and silver room. Yeah, he wasn't very colorful. Itachi ripped off his contacts and grabbed his glasses and that good book he loved. Finally, no more banana suit people, or fangirls, or disapproving fathers, or dumb parts of brains. Just relaxing and his phone went off of course. No matter it was the house phone, probably something unimportant, like a boy confessing his teenage love (it's happened more times than neccessary) in a fit of romantic gestures and proving points. Itachi remembered his first crush. Her hair was thin as paper, and she was strict for you too see her throughout the weeks and sometimes weekends. Her name was Biology, she was cuter than Chemistry of course.

"Sir the caller says it's for you, they say it's imparative." So was Itachi wallowing in self pity about his studious love life, you know, the love life that didn't exist whatsoever and if it did they would break up with him for reading too much. Which is exactly how his last relationship ended, soon after though she claimed she was an idiot for dumping the guy nominated and won most sexy son (Sasuke a close second). She now pestured him on Facebook to date her again. As if he would do that, she's not even as pretty as Math not to mention Biology, she was a catch. God, Itachi needed to get out more.

"Take a message."

"But they say it's important."

"Take a message." It's not like he hates getting the love confessions, but there's a fine line between cute funny and crazy funny. Crazy funny is hilarious but it just gets old when it happens over and over. Itachi adjusted his glasses and took the dango handed to him. He would enjoy himself even if it killed him - DING DONG- Damn it! Itachi passed off letting his Butler get it and went to the door, he'd snap at this person and make them leave because he's had it up to here with the insane bitches, yeah he said it. _Insane_ (what, you think I meant bitches?). But when he opened the door, he felt kind of bad for them. They were soaked wet, how come he hadn't noticed it was raining, they had their makeup smeared all over their face, it looked like she had been crying. And she had her hair stuck to her drenched clothes. She was definitely going to get pneumonia.

"Oh my God...Uchiha Itachi? I'm sorry, I was in a rush, I just knocked on any door! Please excuse me, I'm so sorry!" The girl backed away, but was stopped by Itachi's swift and strong hand grabbing her wrist. Yeah, strong, get used to it.

"It's alright. You need somewhere to stay." The girl was hesitant at first, but went inside when Itachi ushered her in. He defiantly recognized her wide eyes, they were the look of 'damn, I could've got here if I studied in eighth grade?' He's seen it more times than he can count on his fingers. So maybe like eleven or twelve times. Itachi snapped his fingers to get his Butler to get him a towel for the lady. She was hesitant to sit on the white pristine couch when he told her she could. He wasn't even angry that his carpet and floor was soaking wet now. Nope, not at all. He didn't just twitch also. He noticed the blush on the girls cheeks when he wrapped the towel around her. Great, she has a crush. 15 or 16 at best. He wondered what a teenager was doing crying in the rain. Wow..that sounded like the title of a song Sasuke would've wrote during his emo phase. Itachi wished he went through a phase, he was stuck with the 'pride and joy child' phase for eighteen years. Maybe the rest if you consider the recent press conference. "Would you like to take a shower? You could use one of the guest restrooms." Wow, that was the most pretentious thing he's ever heard himself say, and that's coming from the son of a billionaire. He could've turned out like a Japanese Donald Trump or a Justin Bieber, which would've been way worse.

"Th-thank- achoo! Oh my...I'm such an idiot!" Itachi opened his eyes and used the tissue handed to him to wipe the snot off from his face. This was great, all he wanted to do was read a book. Was that so much to ask?

* * *

The girl was wrapped in Itachi's bronze sweatshirt that had in big white letters, 'Not a competition when you're an Uchiha.' All the Uchiha had one, Itachi only wore his once for that Christmas photo, the only Christmas he enjoyed himself because Shisui caught a cold from jumping head first into a batch of snow. And because it was when Sasuke introduced his then girlfriend Ino. That ended around Spring and he was currently dating Sakura who he was very on again and off again with. She wore way over long sweat pants that she had to rolled up just a bit, since the clothes kept her warm. Her hair was up in a bun and her make up thoroughly gone. Don't ask why Itachi had makeup removers. Because if you didn't know already he was just a teensy bit gay. He only experimented with the other sex a couple times. Never a real boyfriend, well there was Kakashi, but that was just a drunken mistake. And so was Hidan. And Yahiko, Kisame, Deidara, okay maybe not Deidara. Because you have to be conscious to feel how good that one was. Oh what of Haku? Oh wait that was his distant relative wasn't it? Oops. "I'm sorry for troubling you." The girl whispered, snapping Itachi out of his stupor. "My name is Izumi by the way..."

"No trouble at all. And you already know who I am. May I ask what were you doing in the rain?" The girl sighed drastically. Itachi would have told her it was fine and she didn't have to tell him. But dammit, she was staying in his mansion for the night and he didn't want to look like a rapist. Not like how things ended with Carla. Girl went insane and tried to say he sexually harassed her. Took about five minutes to prove her wrong. Many other girls tried to take advantage. Like Lillian, Airri, Desire, and we get the drift, Itachi is horrible at relationships.

"I was with my boyfriend earlier and he said we had to talk. Which never meant anything well right? So he took me to all these places until he dropped me off just a few blocks away and said we were over just like that. With no explanation. I tried calling him when he left, but he blocked my number and he's moving to Toronto tomorrow and I won't get a hold of him before then. So I wandered for a bit and I couldn't see clearly because of the rain. I hadn't noticed the gates, because they were open," Itachi shot a look towards his Butler and he immediately left to close them, "I knocked and well, you know the rest. Again, I'm so sorry, you must have bigger better things to worry about." The girl trailed off and played with her fingers. Itachi sighed, he didn't want to reassure her, he wasn't ever a sentimental fellow before.

"Don't worry about it. My Butler will drop you off in the morning. You can stay in the guest room next to mine. If you need anything just knock." Itachi stood and helped her up. The blush on her face when he held her hands didn't go unnoticed. Thank God some sleep, because he needed it. He undid his hair and sat on his bed to braid it. He polished his glasses, hit the lights and laid gently on his bed. Right when he closed his eyes, the knock on his door was heard. When he said to knock if she needed anything he meant to not bother him because he's kicking you out in the morning. Well maybe not that exactly, but you get the point. He got up reluctantly and opened the door to reveal Izumi crying. God dammit, AGAIN? Itachi didn't have time for this, he had to help his client the next day from getting kicked out of her house for multiple violations. He forced on a sympathetic smile and let her in. He resisted the urge to pull his hair out when she sniffled. "Please...can I sleep in here? I..I'm afraid to sleep alone." Itachi wanted to slap her and tell her to woman up and grow some ovaries. Because he was not dealing with a teen girls anxiety at twelve midnight! But instead he smiled that fake smile and nodded.

The sleeping was awkward. Their backs were facing each other and he just knew she was blushing and getting ready to tell her girlfriends about how she almost got some with Uchiha Itachi. He shut his eyes and forgot it. He was not in the mood for the dumb part of his brain to start saying lame shit like, 'Maybe she has a thing for jocks...Because she's about to be JOCKED up by an Uchiha!' Get it? Because it switched fucked with JOCKED and he's an Uchiha so it's like, you know what, never mind. Itachi put his mind on shut down and got comfortable.

Waking up in the position of a teenage girl spooning you was not something you want etched in your brain. Itachi reached over and slipped away, seems as though the girl was a deep sleeper and a snorer and a mover. He rolled his eyes and checked his phone. Damn he slept in, if he doesn't hurry he'll be late for his client. Well not necessarily, he'd just be late to turn around in his swivel chair while petting a white cat when they enter his room. He can't do that if he gets there when they do. He moved over to his restroom and stripped. If this was a teen movie cliche he would've forgotten to lock the door. Well sucks for you all 80s cliche teen movies, the restroom doors have automatic locks!

Itachi let his hair fall down to his shoulders and let the water droplets go down his chiseled chest. Yeah, chiseled, get used to it ladies. He is so glad Sasuke forced him to go to the gym and stay their for a month, well he did leave but you know what I'm getting at. He opened the restroom doors and walked into his room, and fuck, really? He was met with that shocked teenage girl expression that said, 'Jesus Christ, he's H-A-W-T!' Thanks, he already knows. That just rang pretentious. She blushed and stuttered apologies while running out to be escorted home by his butler. He rolled his eyes and brushed out his hair and got into his very expensive clean cut suit. He put his hair in that signature ponytail with a black hair tie. He grabbed his phone and wallet and made his way to the door, not before grabbing his glasses. Because he sure as hell wasn't wearing contacts.

Why. The. Hell. Was. She. Still! There! Itachi seethed in his brain. Whereas his dumb side was laughing and saying things like, 'Damn, she really wants some Itachi!' 'I can supply a full package hun!' 'Sorry, I'm more into muscular girls. Guys..' Okay definitely _not_ that last one. Itachi was just experimenting! Izumi twiddled her fingers and watched Itachi speak with his Butler. Probably to kick her out. She sighed. "Er, excuse me?" She looked up to Itachi's handsome face. "Don't you have school...?" Because from what his Butler told him she says she has no where to go! That she lost her apartment and job and was living with her boyfriend until the break up. Itachi was at a loss here. He wanted nothing more than for the girl to leave and be happy she even got to meet him, wow the richness was getting to him, but he was a God damn good person. That and his mother would kill him if she found out. But Sasuke would tease him for the rest of his life by saying quote 'Got sick of shit up your ass? Finally putting yours in a girl!" Itachi wasn't always bottom okay! There was Deidara, but they did switch that one time. And how the hell does his brain know that Sasuke knows about his teensy gayness when he doesn't even know? Whoa...brain explosion."School? I'm twenty five years old!" Izumi snapped.

Itachi widened his eyes. Was it him or did he just find her very attractive by showing some backbone? Because damn, he found her attractive. He was off by ten years for thinking she was fifteen, but she looked young as hell. "Ah..well you could stay here as long as you'd like." _No, as long as you NEED to._ The rational part of his brain spoke. _Well I'm up for getting some, stay forever...well once you start to get loose you're outta here!_ His dumb/dirty part spoke irrationally. Itachi ended it at that and left for work. Because not everyone lucks out and gets dumped by their boyfriend and meets a rich entrepreneur to take care of them for as long as they'd like. And happens to be the opposite sex, there's that. Itachi locks the door. He sighs and this time there's no disapproving father look.

* * *

"And so I don't believe the violations my client made were of that substance to turn into being kicked out." Itachi finished his short monologue and went back to his seat. This case was a breeze. Almost too easy, which was exactly why he was being paid extra to do it. The judge called a recess and Itachi laid back in his seat. He knew this beat conferences by a long shot, but sadly that's what he had to go to next. He was the sole topic, about how he saved a prosecutors life and yada yada yada blah blah blah. Then he has to go to a fitting for a tux, since he needs to go to a party at eight that night. Then he has to go meet up with Sasuke and help him study for his university test for about an hour since he promised with a poke to the forehead. Then he last and definitely least, has to file a paper, but he'd do that while studying with Sasuke. Then his day would finally be over and he could maybe get to finally binge Game of Thrones. Then there's that party...

"Court is in session." Fifteen minutes already? Man he hates it when he let's his thoughts consume him so. He won the case quickly and earned his check and very gracious tip. He went outside to his limousine and thankfully there were not that many fans as he jet off to the press conference. The cameras were blinding, fans were crying, microphones were almost poked in his eye, there was shouting and basically it was over like that. For those that didn't know, press conferences are all that and then some. Now for that tuxedo fitting. The tuxedo was white with a black bow tie and matching black hair tie. He'd wear his versace watch, he was so not bragging just then. The tux fit like a glove and complemented his pale skin. Now for the easiest part of his day. Helping Sasuke. Who still lived with their parents by the way.

"Nii-san, you actually came." Sasuke widened his eyes. His hair was a mess, his clothes in shambles, and his bags had bags. So he basically looked like Itachi when he woke up in the morning or a Saturday night. "Mom and Dad are doing the nasty right now, so we might get a new sibling. So let's go to your place." When Itachi said fine he forgot that he had a maybe permanent guest. And he couldn't believe Sasuke's reaction. Izumi was awestruck herself, she was feeling lucky meeting two Uchiha in only a spam of two days.

"Nice to meet you Izumi. Are you Itachi's Biology?" How does Sasuke find out about this shit? Sasuke chuckled at Izumi's confused expression. Itachi rolled his eyes. "Or maybe Chemistry?" Itachi grabbed his wrist and pulled him up the stairs. "Hahahaha!" Aaand now Izumi thinks he's insane. Not that that would matter to him, fuck now he sounded like a freaking mobster. You wouldn't get it unless you were rich and famous and sexiest son alive. But you probably aren't, so. Itachi was happy as hell when Sasuke's hour was up and he left. He could now relax and binge Game of Thrones until the party he was being forced to go to. It's like he didn't get rights. He paid taxes like any other working American! He talks so much shit, no he doesn't! His dad literally is the Government! Don't ask, it's alot of explaining. And then, at the stroke of luck, Izumi entered the room.

"I'm sorry, I thought...Wait, are you watching Game of Thrones? I love that show!" Itachi preferred the abrasive Izumi. And apparently the expressive one as well. Her eyes sparkled and she had a faint blustery of her cheeks. Almost like Sasuke when he was little and got happy when Itachi would play with him. Dang, he just compared her to his little brother. If that doesn't scream non romantic, he didn't know what did. "You'd like to watch?" Itachi asked without a hesitant thought. Maybe, just maybe, he's warming up to Izumi. "Hell yeah!" She screamed joyfully and hopped in the bed next to him. Izumi seemed to reciprocate towards him.

* * *

Itachi was finally content. He finally finished the series, and successfully got Izumi to fall asleep around about the tenth episode. He looked over at her sleeping form. He had not noticed how smooth her skin looked before. Or her soft looking brown hair. He always had a thing for brunette girls. Not that he saw Izumi that way. No, just, no. Were her lips that plump before though? Itachi shook his head and made his dumb side shut up. Kept screaming; 'Rape her! Take her obvious virginity! She's sleeping, she won't know! She'd be grateful to be with an Uchiha!' Itachi probably slapped himself to hard because he fell off the bed. He can't believe he just thought that. He stood up gravelly and walked over to his over sized walk in closet. Time to get to that stupid party. He'd be fashionably late, because by then all his fangirls would have went inside to wait for him there. Still he'll get pummelled, but not as much as he could. You wouldn't get it, you're not rich. Pretentioussss~~! Itachi warned himself.

Wow. Itachi adjusted his bow tie. He cleaned up nice. His hair was different this time. In a neat bun and two senbon. Just because #JapaneseLivesMatter, spread it all over instagram. Itachi stepped out and was not that surprised to see Izumi's blushing. "Ah, I need to step out for a bit." Itachi wrapped his watch around his wrist. And his wallet, because he might want to go to a bar after, and you know, get drunk. Then if he takes a lady (or guy depending on how drunk he gets) home with him, he'll just do all that in the guest house. "Help yourself to anything you'd like. Monsier." Itachi clapped his hands, and he swore his Butler was secretly the Flash because he got there right when Itachi finished calling for him. "Give the lady one of my unused black cards. Take her shopping, my treat." Izumi's jaw hit the floor.

"W-w-what!? A black card!? I can't take that!" Itachi nodded, it was pretty irrational.

"Then...Monsier, bring Izumi here one of the dresses in the guest house. She can accompany me." Perfect, he can bring a girl he barely knows to a party that will have business bueros that would love to eat her out. Well better than going there with no date. Sasuke would bring Sakura. His father his mother, Shisui with Hana and so on and so forth. Madara would probably bring some prostitute he found on the streets as a backup since his wife has been sort of, you know, wanting a divorce. Izumi's jaw went through the floor. She tried to deny all the touch ups she got by Itachi's female hairdressers and cosmetic crew. What? Yeah he wears make up, so what, you think this face was that easily attainable. Ha, if it was anyone could do it. And they can't do it so there's that.

About an hour later (the quickest they've ever worked) Izumi stepped out looking, well gorgeous of course. Her dress had a long slit showing her flawless legs and cascading around the rest. Her dress was white, matching Itachi's suit. Her high heels were white with gold diamonds (very hard to find, thank you very much) studded into the sides. They showed her tows, thankfully pedicured, and were more thankfully painted a light shade of grey. The dress was long sleeved and had a v-neck showing off a considerable amount of cleavage. Which was pretty average, but Itachi had to admit he did appreciate them. Her hair was straightened and had some extensions which made her hair appear to go long enough to her waist. Her make up was subtle, not too little not too much. Her lipstick was light pink, her mascara gave her a perfect cat eye. Her eye shadow was silver with a small touch of gold. She had a long white and gold necklace slipping in between her breasts. She had medium sized loop earrings that were gold. Itachi's jaw almost dropped.

"You look gorgeous. Shall we?" Itachi offered his arm and she took it with that same blush.

"You're gonna have to be ready for my nails to dig into your skin, 'cuz I cannot walk in high heels." Itachi genuinely chuckled, making them both laugh. They stepped in the limo and prepared to leave. Itachi wouldn't need to go into that guest house tonight.

The room went silent when Itachi and Izumi stepped inside. His fangirls were too confused, well everyone was, since Itachi hadn't gone to a party with a date in..maybe a month? Hey it's a long time in famous people terms. Sasuke stopped making out with Sakura in the back and gaped, even with the cherry red lipstick smeared across his face. His father and mother were staring in awe and stopped talking about politics. Shisui almost regurgitated his wine and had to have Hana give him a big slap on the back. Madara nodded in approval and eyed Izumi the way that made Itachi want to put him in a headlock. But his rational side spoke, 'Just sabotage him and make sure no woman would want to be seen around him again.' Quite rational. Itachi felt the nails go into his skin and turned to see Izumi break out a cold sweat. Itachi placed his hand on top of hers and she turned to stare in his eyes. Did he never notice how beautifully brown her eyes were?

"It's fine, I'll hold your hand throughout. You won't have to answer any questions." Izumi blushed.

"Thank you Itachi." Itachi felt his own cheeks change color, because he swore that was the first time he heard her say his first name. Then began the Wolf whistles by the dogs in the room. Which consisted of Madara, Shisui, business workers, his father's workers, and sadly his younger brother. Sakura kicked his shin in retrubutal. Hana rolled her eyes and said something to him that made him stop immediately. Probably something including sex or whatever. The slut Madara brought only continued playing with her hair. And the rest of them got a harsh glare from Fugaku himself. It was walking down the red carpet all over again with everyone's eyes on them. "They keep staring at me..." Izumi whispered. Well Itachi would stare too, considering the dress she was wearing showed her smooth legs and chest. He forgot why he kept that dress anyway. "Well you do look beautiful." And bring on the blush. God Itachi loved being such a die hard gentleman.

"Evening Itachi. Miss." Madara approached them and stood in front of Izumi and grabbed her hand, kissing it. Itachi had the sudden wierd urge to bang Madara's head across the huge glass windows. Wierd am I right? Izumi chuckled nervously and went back to Itachi's side. "Itachi never mentioned such a pretty girl like you." Izumi stayed silent and slightly hid behind Itachi. Itachi couldn't blame her, Madara was a very well known Uchiha. He's had a total of five wives, seventeen girlfriends and about twenty drunk nights. Not that the media had been counting down as to when he'd get an STD. "Can I ask of your name?" Izumi squeezed Itachi's hand and he reciprocated, because he'd keep his eyes on her all night and make sure Madara kept his greedy paws off her and on his prostitute.

"I-Izumi." Madara smiled just like the grinch he is. Not even joking, the guy hates Christmas. All the lights, happy faces, everything. He's an Uchiha scrooge. Even kissed her hand again and made his escape to watch when she would be alone. Every girl knew he was the guy who'd play with you a bit and then throw you away when another sexy girl came along. He was the perfect cliche. "That's Madara, right?" Itachi nodded. Izumi turned to look at Sasuke whispering dirty and perverted things into his girlfriend's ear. He was a bit of a catch himself. He had dated Karin, Temari, and recently Ino. But he's been with Sakura for two years and they were both young and still crazy in love. And go with the Beyonce references. She looked over at Shisui. Every girls first crush. He was funny, loud mouthed like his wife, and crazy handsome. His wife Hana had tied him down from the game though, it broke many girls hearts. They have been married for about five years. "Shisui, right?" Itachi nodded again. She looked at Fugaku. Everyone had always seen him as a bit of a prude, even though he was a bit of a hidden hottie. He had been with two women in total. The first one everyone believed was his soul mate. Her name was Dianna. She had been with him for six years and he would've married her, if she didn't get into that accident. Years upon years later he met Mikoto, and he found a new soul mate. As he claims he still loves Dianna with all his heart, but he feels more of it for Mikoto, wife of 42 years. And then the world was met with cute baby Itachi. Izumi smiled and looked up at Itachi.

"What?" Itachi asked taking a sip of the wine.

"Nothing. I'm just remembering you from when you were six years old." Itachi rose a brow.

"You were five then, right?" Izumi nodded light heartedly.

"Everyone thought you were the cutest thing since the sneezing panda. To be honest, so did I. You were my first crush." Izumi blushed and laughed. Itachi chuckled, he was pretty cute wasn't he? I'm not even going to say it, because you guys already know. If you don't you haven't been paying attention, so..pretentioussss~~~~! Izumi laughed.

"I remember the cute little photos they put on billboards of you in that bunny costume for Halloween." Izumi laughed. Itachi shuddered, he remembered how his mother forced that on him bribing him that he'd get to eat three pieces at a time.

"My mother was dead set on turning me into a girl. I guess I already got the hair down." Izumi laughed and blushed when she snorted. Itachi stared in shock but began laughing as well. To everyone in the room they looked like they were dating. Little did they know, she was just a girl on his doorstep one day. And that day was yesterday.

"I wish everyone got to see this side of Uchiha Itachi." Izumi muttered unconsciously. Itachi set down his glass of wine. Well if she didn't like the work all day Itachi, what else would she like? The dumb dirty Itachi? Because no girl would like or appreciate that side he's tried so hard to kill. Then there's the extremely sarcastic Itachi that shows its face occasionally. But he's suppressed it a bit over the years. Then there's the party drunk style Itachi. The fun loving drunk that always had booze when someone needed it. He definitely killed that side when it made an appearance on Prom Night. God, the media went into a frenzy. Took everything for his father to make that die down. And the last side was the relevant side. That was overly blunt. Oh and there was the almost too gay to Function Itachi. Yes that was a Mean Girls reference. Mean Girls 2 can suck dick! You can guess what side that was.

"Well, I'll save it just for you." Itachi winked, making her blush. That was his romantic side. Well there aren't a limit of sides okay. New ones make them selves and old ones enhance. He can't control it.

"Aw look at the two love birds!" Shisui teased. Itachi rolled his eyes as did Hana. Izumi stared at the two in affection, she never knew their family was so close. She always thought they were stuck up and were jerks. Like her late mother used to always say. But Itachi took her in, a stranger, someone who could've just robbed him (isn't even possible, Uchihas have the best security) and yet he let her stay. "Shisui stop being an idiot."

"You read my mind." Itachi and Hana shared a smile.

"Hey, I'm Hana. This idiot's wife." Hana extended her hand and Izumi took it waringly. Just because she seemed nice she still didn't know. Hana was a very attractive woman too. There was an online poll about it. Uchiha ladies. Hana vs. Mikoto vs. Ino at the time. Hana and Mikoto tied for first and Ino in third. Because if you didn't know when someone and another ties for first there is no second. Or same for second there is no third.

"Shisui. Itachi's favorite cousin." Shisui grinned. His eyes sparkled at the or'duerves and he left. Hana groaned and excused herself. Hana laughed. "This is how it is everyday?" Izumi smiled. "Pretty much. Aside from Mondays. Those are days off." Izumi giggled. Itachi wouldn't mind hearing the sound to wake him up in the morning. And no, he isn't taking that back, he excepts it. Itachi turned when he saw Shisui and Sasuke posing for a photo. Since when did the paparazzi get here? Sasuke had his trademark pose, with his hands in his pockets and that smile that looked like he wasn't smiling. Sakura was at his side, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Shisui held Hana's waist and pulled her close with that grin on his face. Itachi felt Izumi shaking when paparazzi starting approaching and asking her questions. Itachi turned her head to make her face him. She almost closed her eyes when she thought he was going to kiss her. "Just smile that pretty smile and it'll be fine. I told you I'd answer the questions." Izumi nodded and loosened her tight grip.

"Itachi, Itachi!? Who's the new girl?!" He would say none of your beeswax, but you know, he had to be refined.

"Is this a secret lover!?" Now that's just taking it over the top people. He hasn't even got to first base yet.

"Is this the reason your last girlfriend left you, you were cheating!? And now you can reveal this young lady!?" Now that's just obsurd, or else he would've posted it on twitter. He talks too much shit, he would never do that. No, it would be on instagram. Go ahead with the LOLs.

"Izumi, and no we're just friends, she's visiting from out of state. And a positive no to that last one." Itachi cringed. Izumi held in her laugh. The paparazzi would probably say the opposite but he had an eye witness people. Yeah that's right his multiple personalities and Izumi. So eye witnesses.

"Out of state from where?!"

"Izumi, did you and Itachi used to have sexual relations!?"

"And is she staying at your mansion!?" Itachi rolled his eyes and led Izumi out of there. She turned back and gaped as Itachi's fangirls tried to jump over the red ribbon holding them back. One of them flicked her off, she scoffed. They met back up with the family. Shisui's hair was slightly ruffled from a few fangirls that started a club called, 'Divorce Hana and Shisui,' Yeah I know they don't have much creativity. Sasuke still had his arm very firmly around Sakura since her exes showed their faces almost too much. Like Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru. Wierd that two of them he was friends with now. His father still had that stern look and eyed Izumi carefully. "Okay so everybody, we've got news." Shisui grinned.

"Hana found someone richer and smarter than you?" Sasuke asked. Izumi laughed at Mikoto bonking his head at the same time as Sakura. Shisui pouted angrily. "No. And we both know that richer part isn't even possible. Okay, Hana is gonna get fatter and then a girl or boy will come out of her!" Shisui lit up. They all sweat dropped. Hana pinched the bridge of her nose. "You couldn't just say I'm pregnant?" Hana shook her head. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So you guys have been getting busy~." He didn't pronounce that the way you think he did. You think he said 'busy.' No he said 'biz-aay'. Itachi noted Itachi to the point where words weren't able to describe. Fugaku sighed and looked back at Izumi. "I don't believe we've met. Uchiha Fugaku." Izumi let go of Itachi's arm to shake his hand. Mikoto smiled. "Mikoto Uchiha. Very nice to meet you." Instead of a handshake she hugged her pulling her away from Itachi's arm the first time that night, it brought new found air on her armpit, sound gross but it felt wonderful. Sakura stepped forward. "Haruno Sakura. So Izumi, how do you know Itachi?" Sakura asked sweetly. Izumi felt a cold sweat come one.

"She's just a friend." Itachi explained. That shouldn't have pained Izumi's heart since they weren't dating. And she was taken (you'll understand later).

"Just a friend you say?" Madara smirked until all the men and women glared at him. "Ahem, I mean. How'd you meet? And when?" He picked. Itachi never did like that about Madara. When he wanted something he just wouldn't quit. "That's-"

"Fugaku! Shisui! Sasuke! Itachi!" The paparazzi approached them. Itachi sighed thankfully, he didn't have to make up a big lie. He moved Izumi to join Mikoto, and Sakura so that she'd be away from Madara. She tried to turn back, but she didn't want to be any bigger of a burden. Sakura and Mikoto took her back inside the main start of the party where their wasn't anyone anymore. They went next to the wine and popped open a bottle. Sakura began to gulp a whole one. Izumi gaped when Mikoto did the same. Sakura was beautiful as had long pink hair, and her make up was on point. Cherry red lipstick, pink blush, pink eye shadow and a long glitter pink dress. It was strapless and hugged her curves well. Mikoto was very graceful in her long Navy blue dress and her hair in curls cascading down her back with the tips highlighted. They were on a whole other beauty scale. Izumi wondered where Hana went and turned to see her with people that looked very similiar to her. Must have been family. One of them looked like the infamous Kiba, heart breaker that dated Sakura.

"So Izumi." Sakura started getting a bit tipsy. "You like Itachi or what?" Mikoto giggled, getting a bit drunk herself. What, were they back in high school now?

"Oh, well he's very attractive and any girl would give a limb to be with him, but we're just friends. And I have a boyfriend." Izumi added. Mikoto pouted.

"Aw, but you two look so cute together. I've never seen Itachi laugh like that before. Unless we count that time Fugaku and I pinned him down as a two year old and showed him what the tickle monster was." Izumi giggled and took the bottle of wine Sakura offered her. Which in retrospect probably wasn't a good idea, since they all ended up drunk as hell. Fugaku had to drag Mikoto to the limo and sweat dropped when she kept talking about making another child. Sasuke carried Sakura to the limo and had to duct tape her mouth shut because she wouldn't stop laughing. Shisui was grateful his wife had a high drinking tolerance (should she even be drinking?). Izumi just kept apologising for drinking on the limo drove home. The first two times was cute, but then she wouldn't stop and Itachi had to finish the job. Make her drunk enough to fall asleep, what you think I meant he killed her? He'd probably get away with it but still.

* * *

Itachi wanted to murder the blonde woman on the screen.

 _"The Uchiha held party last night was one for the books ladies and gentlemen. The Uchiha men and women were as usual very sexy and stunning. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura are as strong of a couple and we all cheer them on. Marriage maybe after these two years? We don't know. Shisui and Hana are still graceful and astounding. And we caught footage of Shisui sharing some baby bomb news? Now let's get to the huge main topic of the night. Itachi's new leading lady! We all were surprised to see this beautiful girl walk into the room holding Itachi's arm. Almost like her life depended on it, am I right J.L.?"_

 _"Hahaha, you got that right Clara. Like a fish out of water. But even so she looked very sexy. Though she doesn't even look older than 16. But we all know Itachi isn't any pedophile am I right?"_

 _"Ha, correct J.L. The girls name seems to be Izumi. And by Itachi's story, she's just a friend. But is she really? Or maybe it's just a cover? From this footage we see the two bonding almost too well, and from this here it's like Itachi's family has just met the girl? He says she's a friend from out of state."_

 _"Where's that? Nevada?"_

 _"You're hilarious J.L. But no, Itachi didn't specify. He said they were just friends and nothing more. But from some secretive footage our camera men found she's been staying at his mansion! Is this the reason his ex left him? Are there secret sexual things happening behind those doors?_

 _"Fifty shades of grey vibe, am I right?"_

 _"Ha, okay enough jokes J.L. seriously. We all remember little cute Itachi and he's turned into this lady pulling machine. And men too? Speculation that's he is actually bisexual! Footage of him with these men being a bit more than friendly! Stay tuned to find out the truth!"_

Itachi turned the television off. He always hated Clara. J.L. was sort of cool, the first time he met him he totally fangirled out and worshipped Itachi. He turned around to see Izumi standing plaid in the pajamas he loaned her. His old high school swim club hoodie and sweat pants. She looked almost too comfortable. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." You know what? If the media wants to believe that he and Izumi were the hottest thing since Fugaku and Mikoto got married than he'd just give them a story to fall for. Not something he'd always do, but come on it'd be fun. He wasn't trying to use Izumi for fame because if you didn't know who the Uchiha were than you'd been living under an Onyx your whole life. Yeah that's right, Pokemon Go sponsors the Uchiha Co. "Monsier. Get Izumi in casual clothing. We're going shopping." Izumi was about to retort but she was already being dragged off by Itachi's trusty outfit makers. She was revealed later in thirty minutes (new record). She wore white skinny jeans, black Cardigan, grey plain shirt, white timberlands, her hair in a high ponytail and white sunglasses sitting at the top of her head. Itachi wore black jeans, white vans, and a white button up shirt. His hair was the same as usual and he had the same white sunglasses at the top of his head. They both had the same charm bracelet that had the initials 'U.I.' That story will make itself. He held her hand gently and they left to go to the clothing store preserved for the Uchiha. They gathering crowd grew at the sight of Itachi and Izumi together again. He led her in the store to begin their shopping adventure.

"It's kind of tight." Izumi groaned as she tried to move around in the lime green dress hugging her in the wrong places. "Nah, it's just.." Itachi stood up and went behind her to undo the knots of the lace keeping the dress up. And he couldn't deny how smooth her back was. He turned her around in his arms and they shared a smile. "Perfect." Itachi saw in the corner of his eye the paparazzi building and grabbed a necklace from behind Izumi wrapping it around her neck and clipped it. See, Itachi knew how to give a show. He eventually forgot about the paparazzi and forgot about posting it all on Snapchat and instagram and actually bonded with Izumi. He ofcourse still posted some things.

"Itachi~!" Izumi giggled when he appeared with an all pink outfit. Jeans, shoes, shirt, jacket, and even hair tie. "What? It matches." Itachi added. They exited the store later in the day with bags upon bags of clothing, shoes, jewelery, make up (not just for Izumi, yeah that's right), and high heels for Izumi, not that Itachi couldn't pull it off, just that he had a reputation to uphold of being a..man. Now to just wait for the media to go insane.

* * *

Itachi smirked.

 _"Oh my God~~! We've caught footage of Itachi and Izumi going shopping Together! Something normally only couples do, right? They hold hands and everything! Itachi helps her with her dress, gives her jewelery and is just an all around gentleman! They're so adorable. Check out this footage on Itachi's Snapchat. Roll it J.L."_

 _"You got it Clara." *rolls Snapchat video*_

 **"Oh my God Itachi!" Izumi laughed as he asked for them to wrap the pink outfit for him.**

 **"You got the pink dress too." Itachi bluntly stated.**

 **"That's so different." She giggled. Itachi smiled.**

 **"Want icecream?" Itachi handed her the cookies and cream. She smiled and blushed.**

 **"Did you seriously get strawberry?" She laughed.**

 **"It matches." *The video ends in light hearted laughter***

 _"That's it, we are officially starting the ItaIzu revolution! Do you all love these two together? Well I do!"_

 _"And Clara did you notice the same initialed bracelets they were wearing? U.I. That doesn't sound platonic to me at all."_

 _"Me either J.L., me either. Do the initials mean Uchiha Itachi? Or something else. Either way even if these two are just friends they would make a terrific couple! Do you guys think the same? Stay tuned for the next segment. 'Is Itachi bi?: Are Shisui and Hana expecting a baby? Does Sasuke want to propose? Are Madara and his wife getting divorced? Are Fugaku and Mikoto planning to vacation?' It's the all Uchiha segment! Don't change the channel!"_

God, Itachi loved fucking with the media. But unfortunately the evidence they got for if he was bi, which he is not, did show some things he wished it didn't. There was the footage of him and Kisame, with Kisame holding his hand and dragging him somewhere. Then there was one where Deidara kept hugging him from behind. Itachi sweat dropped when his mother called after watching the news. "Honey! Is it true?" Itachi sighed. He should've expected this. "I'm not bi, per say.." He could hear Mikoto groan from the other line. "Did you do anything with those boys? Not that anything is wrong with that!" Itachi couldn't help but laugh at his mother's frustration. Itachi didn't believe he was bi, because by any means he's only attracted to females. But that doesn't mean he can't appreciate a man's body, which in this time and generation would be considered gay. It's not that he was, it's just he wondered what it was like. Only when he was drunk, so it doesn't count. "Nothing ever happened... _unless_ I was drunk." Mikoto sighed. The conversation dragged on until Itachi was done with explaining what BDSM meant to his mother and hung up. But new news had Itachi very surprised. Madara announced that he and his wife were in fact staying together. A shock to everyone.

"Morning Itachi." Izumi smiled at him. Her hair was messy, and she had small bags under her eyes. Her nose was red and her eyes reddening. She seemed so tired. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to ask her to come to the party later that day. A house warming party for Sasuke, and apparently Sakura as well since they were deciding to live together. But the masses was just starting to feed off the Itachi and Izumi story, so he'd put fire in the fuel. "Good Morning Izumi...are you okay for a party later today?" Izumi blinked. "It's that house..warming party, right? For your little brother?" Itachi nodded. Izumi shuffled her feet. "Okay then."

And in only a few hours Izumi was being stuffed into another dress and being pounded with about ten pounds of make up. "Presenting Izumi." His Butler spoke, revealing Izumi in a long light blue dress in the back and short in the front. Her high heels were matching, and she wore an ankle bracelet with the same initials U.I. Her hair was braided and turned up into a bun. She had some highlights and a three pronged gold chocker. Her dress was strapless and covered her breasts perfectly. She looked gorgeous, but Itachi had a devilish plan. If she showed up at the party in the same green dress the paparazzi had seen when they were shopping, they would have fits. "Change her dress to the green one we bought." Without explanation the Butler turned Izumi back into the room to change. An hour later she was revealed in the sparkled green dress hugging her body and showing very much cleavage. The v-neck stopped right above her belly button and green lace connected the sides, and it was long sleeved just like before. Her heels were unseen, and her hair remained in the same style. She wore earrings, a necklace, and a charm bracelet with the initials U.I. It literally spoke media frenzy. "Perfect. Shall we?" Izumi smiled and grabbed his arm for the second time that week. She didn't know why Itachi had taken a liking to her, but she couldn't say she didn't like it.

Itachi wore a subtle green suit and the same charm, and necklace with the initials U.I. The same time as the first when they walked out of the limo, all eyes were on Izumi and Itachi. Madara got whacked upside his head by his wife for staring at Izumi's chest for too long. Sasuke was in the front of the room holding a bottle of champagne. Every time an Uchiha got a new mansion, it was customary to shake up champagne and blast it onto the foyer. The party was more tame this time, and the questions didn't pry as much.

"What does U.I. stand for Itachi!?" Well they still did pry.

"Is that the same dress you picked out for Izumi!?" He still didn't answer though, because then Sasuke would throw a fit about how he got all the attention when it was his party. He and Izumi snuck away from the rest and relaxed on the roof of the mansion. Which, if you fell, you'd immediately die. Which also explained why Itachi kept a firm grip on Izumi's waist whenever she stood up. "Itachi...why are you doing all this for me?" Itachi rose a brow. Why was he anyway? When he first had her staying at his mansion he didn't want for her stay, he desperately wanted her to get the hell out. But he knew how Sasuke felt about Sakura now. Like she belonged to him and he'd treat her like an effing queen! But Itachi is cooler than that, no, he treats Izumi like a friggin priestess! Take that Madara, Shisui, father, and little brother. "Why wouldn't I?" Itachi turned her around in his arms and lifted her chin up to face. "None of it is a bother. I said you could stay as long as you'd like." Itachi added. Izumi scrunched her nose cutely and furrowed her brows. "Yeah, but you could easily leave me at your mansion instead of pampering me. Or easily buy an entire apartment for me to stay it why would you go through the trouble of-" Itachi didn't know what got into him, but he for some reason leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Just because she looked to beautiful in the moonlight. Izumi was very shocked at first but her knees melted and she fell into Itachi's arms. She kissed him back and didn't want it to end. Because, holy crap, she was kissing an Uchiha! And Uchiha Itachi at that! Itachi pulled away, unfortunately. Those rumours were true, Itachi was an insane great kisser. "You talk too much. I told you it's no bother." Izumi blushed and couldn't even speak or look in his eyes. "So..I'm going to kiss you again." She nodded immediately and accepted the kiss with not that much grace.

"You two are so lucky there are no paparazzi here." Itachi heard Shisui's teasing voice. They pulled away and turned to face him. "Just friends huh? Last time I checked friends didn't swap that much spit. Unless you guys are that close. Which I doubt." Itachi blanked out his face.

"What do you want Shisui?" Shisui shrugged.

"Nothing. Just came here to light Hana's cigarettes on fire." Itachi straightened his mouth.

"YYou're going to light cigarettes on fire?" Shisui glared slightly at the mock in Itachi's voice.

"No of course not. Just needed fresh air." Izumi blushed, embarrassed and hid her face in Itachi's chest. She can't believe this wasn't a dream. She looked down to see her average cleavage crushed against Itachi's chest and blushed harder. Not that any other girl wouldn't want to lose their virginity to Itachi Uchiha. "Apparently so did you two." Shisui teased. Itachi moved his hands from around Izumi's chin and waist. She almost felt empty at the loss. "Sasuke's wondering where you are, better hurry." Shisui finished and walked off from the maybe COUPLE? Itachi sighed and turned to face Izumi.

"Sorry about that. I probably scared you, huh?" Itachi apologized, he can't believe his romantic side took over. Yes I know what your thinking, it was his romantic side, and not the dirty one? Yeah no, the dirty one old have cut the green laces hiding her chest with his teeth and we'll, you can be creative with the rest. Izumi shook her head vehemently. "No, it's okay, I just..." What's a good excuse? Itachi nodded and cut her off.

"You're not ready to date yet, that's fine. Though, just know..." Oh fuck, Itachi doesn't really want to date her does he? Sure she has a nice personality, and pretty hair, and smooth skin, and enchanting eyes, and dang he's hooked. "I do like you, Izumi." Izumi's heart stopped. She couldn't do this anymore. She can't date an Uchiha (you'll know why later, just building the plot people) like Itachi. Life would be so easy going though. Itachi smiled genuinely towards her and stretched out his hand for her to take. "Thier waiting." Izumi nodded meekly and took his hand slowly.

* * *

Shisui swat another cigarette from Hana and wouldn't let her drink anything but water and the apple juice he brought in case she really wanted to drink. He wouldn't let his son/daughter (and begin the feminist comments asking why daughter didn't come first) come out with lung cancer without getting to even live life. Or at least have sex once, because God it felt like heaven, once you get past the pain for the girl of course. Shisui looked up to see Itachi and Izumi re-enter the room and holding hands this time. He only wanted to look out for his little cousin and something about Izumi he just didn't trust. Maybe because she was just too sweet to be with an Uchiha. Or she lacks the full sexual appeal, or she just isn't the cliche of an Uchiha woman. Well not counting Sakura, she sort of was flat chested. Shisui was there to hear their whole conversation. And just from the way Itachi was speaking he could tell he really did like Izumi, so he'd stay silent for now. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Sasuke and Sakura sit across from him and Hana. "What's wrong Shisui?" Sakura asked. He snapped back from his reverie. "Oh nothing. Just happy for Izumi and Itachi is all." Sakura rose a thin pink eyebrow. "Happy for them? How come?" Shisui sighed.

"Caught 'em on the roof, it was almost sickly sweet." He shuddered. He saw Sakura's look and knew she wanted details. "You know...eating each others faces." Sakura nodded then, "What!?" They all stared at her. "Okay, that night we all met Izumi, Mikoto and I were teasing her saying she had a crush on Itachi. But she said she had a boyfriend.." Shisui stood up from his seat. "I knew It! I knew there was _something_ fishy going on!" Shisui pointed towards Izumi. Sasuke widened his eyes. "Who initiated the kiss?" Shisui motioned towards Itachi and Sasuke glared. "But Itachi wouldn't kiss her if he knew she had a boyfriend." Shisui nodded. "Then maybe he doesn't. Maybe she's trying to date them both at the same time." Sasuke scoffed. "It must be one heck of a guy if she can even think about dating Itachi and cheating on him." Nods of agreement in unison.

The party wasn't even half over and Shisui, Sakura, Hana, and Sasuke hadn't taken their eyes off Izumi due to their being suspicious of her. It was hard to listen in on their conversations with Madara always finding them and asking what they were doing. But Sakura and Sasuke were used to sneaking around, since they were infamous for pranking random people at WalMart and Macy's. "It's getting hot in here..." Sasuke glared at nothing when recognizing it as Izumi's voice. Because he didn't care if she was the sweetest girl, no one cheats or tries to with his Nii-san. "Here." Itachi switched their standing spots so that she was under the air conditioning. "Thanks again Itachi." Itachi rose a brow and helped her fix her hair. "Again?" Izumi smiled. "You're being too kind to me." Itachi moved a strand of hair behind her ear, making her blush at his slight soft touch.

Sasuke gagged. "You're too flattering." Itachi whispered. He was too tempted to kiss her right then and there, but there were paparazzi. Sakura turned towards Sasuke add shrugged. They stood up and walked away discreetly. "I don't know Sasuke. She sounded genuine. And it seems like Itachi really likes her." Sasuke grit his teeth. Yeah, it did seem so but still. He's not going to let his brother be embarrassed because some girl decided to try and cheat on an Uchiha. But he'd give up for now and just keep his eyes on her from a distance. He had to admit himself the two would be a cute couple, even if she was a dirty lying cheating scum bag. Just had to get that out, sorry. The party was reaching it's end and Itachi decided that this would be a perfect time for him and Izumi to steal a car, find a mountain, name it make out point, and you know, make out. Or he could just find a secluded room and just get to know her, because he can be a gentleman when he tried and wanted to be. But Izumi must have thought they were going to do something else because she kept turning back hoping someone knew where they were going. She nearly screamed when Itachi closed the door to the room they entered in. He chuckled. "Relax. I'm not going to do anything to you."

"Then why are we here?" Izumi asked still a bit afraid. She wouldn't even let Mark have sex with her, she was dead set on waiting for marriage because that's how her parents did it, well at least she thinks so. Itachi sat down on the bed in the large room and motioned for Izumi to sit down next to him. She did as told. "Well because of our little story as to how I know you, we can't talk out there." Izumi nodded and once again played with her fingers. "Talk about what?" Itachi turned to face her fully and cocked his head to the side, God she couldn't stare at his face directly it was just so...see? Words can't even describe it. Itachi reached his hands out and grabbed hers. "Just that I wanted to learn a bit more about you." Izumi blushed and inhaled. Where to start?

"Well I was born in Sydney Australia, but once I was one we moved from there to Tokyo Japan. I never knew my dad, but my mom would always tell stories about him like he was the best. When I turned fifteen and I was just leaving my high school I got a call saying my mom had a heart attack and passed away. I thought everything was over from there, but then Mark took me in. He and his family were so nice. Mark was the reason I ended up on your doorstep. We after a while moved to the United States and I restarted my life. Mark and I started dating. But I guess ten years was the limit since...well you know. I went to University of California and got my degree there. Few years later I have an awesome job of staying home on my computer. But then that fated day came when Mark dumped me, and you know the rest." Itachi couldn't imagine the pain she went through. Since he was spoiled rotten and got whatever he asked for. And what idiot would break up with Izumi? "Your turn!" She smiled.

Itachi reciprocated it. "My life was all over TV. I don't know what there is to say." Izumi pondered it a bit. "Then tell me why you chose to become a lawyer." She leaned in closer, she was surprised their hands were still connected. Itachi sighed, "I just really liked giving people justice. Also because I reme,Berkshire Sasuke getting to have a toy I still wanted, which I don't think was justice." Izumi laughed it off and smiled, Mark never made her feel this way, she almost felt bad now. That she never actually knew what it felt like to love and be loved. Wait, love? She is certainly not falling in love with Itachi. She isn't. "You look so beautiful when you laugh." Did he just effing say that?! Well he can't take it back now, it's out in the open. So he'd just roll with it. "Your eyes sparkled, and you smile melts me." His romantic side was just too romantic wasn't it? At least Izumi thought so. "Izumi, can I kiss you again?" Nothing said player more than that. Izumi was tempted to say yes and that it was okay but she knew she shouldn't. But before she knew what was happening Itachi's lips were already pressed against hers. It was so sensual how slow he was going, it almost made her want to take charge. Then she realized they were kissing again and pulled away. Itachi had a small look of hurt, but it went away as quickly as it came. "I'm sorry." Itachi whispered. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Izumi's heart broke at the sad face Itachi was making. She shook her head.

"It's okay, I just...I'm not ready.." Itachi nodded and caressed her hair. Even through all that was running around in her mind, she leaned into the touch. Shisui sighed from inside the restroom in the same room Itachi and Izumi were in. It was true, that they'd make a cute couple. He didn't make out everything they were saying, but he did make out the make out. Get it? Because they were...oh never mind, no one gets good joked these days. Maybe they could trust Izumi after all?

* * *

Izumi sighed and removed the last of her make up. Finally, she turned her head when the cell rang. Her heart skipped at the caller I.D. That read 'Mark'. She held her breath and answered. "Hello?"

 _"Izumi! How's it going?"_

"We both know why you're calling. Calm down okay. He offered to give me the black card but I...had to decline to make it seem real." She felt herself begin sweating at the conversation she was having.

 _"Hm, well this plan has to work. Once you get that black card come over and give it to me, so that we can cash it. Then I'll give you the fake black card to give back to him and then he'll be caught in fraud and it'll be one Uchiha down."_

Izumi felt the tears build up in her eyes. The whole reason she was at Itachi's house was to do this. Mark had some wierd pent up aggression against Uchiha and swore he'd get them one by one. With Itachi first, Izumi felt horrible for doing it but she had to. She had lied about the University of California, she actually couldn't afford college and Marks parents couldn't do anything. Mark had told her that she had to do this for him, because she owed him for taking her in. She was still with Mark so when Itachi had told her he'd liked her her heart shrivelled up. She really didn't want to do this to Itachi since she was starting to get that certain passionate feeling for him. But Mark was a jealous man. But he also knows that the Uchihas security is top notch. So he was just using Izumi as a cover tto get the Uchiha in prison and out of the world. Izumi hated it with every fiber of her being, she wished Itachi hadn't taken her in that day, but he was too polite and kind for his own good. And the part that made her most sad was that he trusted her enough to let her live in his mansion. She felt her tears pouring out. "Don't worry, I'll get the black card." Izumi chocked on her words. Mark smirked.

 _"That's my Izumi."_ He chuckled and hung up. She cried harder and held her face in her hands. She didn't even hear Itachi come into the room and go to her side. He slowly removed her hands from her face and wiped the tears away. He looked over at her phone and saw the name Mark and knew. He pulled her into his arms and led her to the bed to rest. She fell asleep and didn't everemember how she fell asleep in his arms, they were so comforting and she wouldn't mind waking up every morning and seeing that he was still there with her.

* * *

"Uchiha Fair?" Itachi asked as his Butler handed him his tie as he got ready for work. He has a client that was being accused for drug overdosing his daughter and killing her. The case was the hardest he's had in a while, but he's pretty sure he's got it wrapped up once he sees the evidence and hears the prosecutors alibi.

"Yes sir. Your cousin Shisui suggested it. He decided not to bother you with it like he did everyone else since you were quote unquote swapping spit with Ms. Ulhias." Wait, that's Izumi's last name? Why didn't he know that before, and when did his Butler find out? "The goal is to bring all the people unable to afford going to normal places and have fun at the fair. He was quite determined about a certain booth he wanted you to run." Itachi rolled his eyes just imagining Shisui screaming at the top of his lungs about the starving children in Africa. Not that Itachi wasn't all about that, just that Shisui was too stupid to hold any thing together. And if Shisui was determined about a booth for him to run, it must not be good. Probably something stupid like that wierd dunking water game. Where they throw the ball at the target and the person falls in the water. He can't remember the name. "He wants you to run the kissing booth." Itachi chocked on his spit.

"The what!? He can't actually expect me to go through with that absurd idea, right?" His Butler shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but he did say your booth helped the diseased people in Japan." Itachi twitched. That damn Shisui knew he was all about saving the diseased people, how could he use that against him it was so...so...so Uchiha of him! Also spread the word, #JapaneseLivesMatter.

"Fine, tell him I'll do it." He grit through his teeth and head outside for the limo. He had places to be things to do. First things first he had to win the case. That would last about five hours or seven depending on how great of a Lawyer he's going up against. Then he has to find Shisui and kill him. Well not kill him, but find him and learn about what's going on with that Uchiha Fair he's holding. Then he has to get home and hang out with Izumi because he's making that a thing now. Maybe they could watch some Game of Thrones or he they could just, you know, talk. Or make out, either one is great for Itachi. He didn't even know where he stood with Izumi right now. He was pretty sure that they weren't friends, he doesn't even know if they were friends to start off. They aren't dating, but technically they've been on four dates in total. The first time they binge watched Game of Thrones. The first party they went to together, the second. And also that cute little shopping trip they had. He would live to consider them boyfriend and girlfriend in his head, but he didn't want to push Izumi into anything. Wow, it's the first time he ever had to wait for a girl to give him the response. It was usually the opposite. He has like five whole drawers of girls (and some boys) numbers and even addresses. They probably are still waiting for him.

The case was dragging out way too long and he was afraid he'd have to not be able to hang out with Izumi that day. Because after nine hours, that was when the case was finally cut into two. And the next day they'd pick back up again. Which could last the entire day since Itachi still had more evidence to see and show. He packed his things and head out to his limo to get to Shisui and Hana's mansion. It had been a while from the last time he went there. The last time was when he was only sixteen and it was just Shisui's mansion. He andShisui were always close, and we're like brothers, but once women (and occasionally men) got into Itachi's life he totally cut off from him. He knew Shisui was probably a bit saddened by it, which would explain why he was always so wary of Itachi's dates or significant others. Shisui, along with Sasuke (and unfortunately his mother) were the only ones that knew he was just a teensy itsy bit gay. Not bi, he just appreciates a good man body. More like you a females but still. He walked up to Shisui's mansion and waited for the gates to open once they recognized it was him. They did so almost immediately.

"Itachi, what brings you here?" Hana asked. Itachi sighed.

"The Uchiha Fair." Hana nodded understanding. Itachi looked at her stomach and could notice a slight baby bump. She told him Shisui was in his office and left it at that. Itachi had asked why she didn't come too, and she spoke that interrupting Shisui when he's actually working is a very bad idea. Itachi laughed to himself just imagining Shisui using more Advil than he's supposed to since his work is killing him on the inside. Itachi stepped inside to see piled upon piles of papers.

"Who the hell is it!?" Shisui snapped, but then softened his face when seeing Itachi make an appearance from behind the finished piles of work. He stood up immediately and brought him into a bro hug. "So, ya show your face after ten years huh?" Shisui laughed. Itachi rolled his eyes. "Must be important." Itachi blanked his face.

"Concerning the 'Uchiha Fair.' And my relation thereof to it." Shisui sweat dropped. "Kissing booth Shisui. Really? You've got to be kidding me!" Shisui held up his hands in apology.

"I'm sorry, it's just that in a poll that happened two days ago, it said most girls would want to kiss you! I got friggin second.." With Sasuke third and Madara and Fugaku tied for fourth. The other Uchiha that didn't live in that state, Izuna, Indra, and Obito weren't included in the poll. Shisui was an idiot so he thought letting Itachi kiss millions of girls was a good idea. "Please Itachi! Pwease!" He pouted.

"I'm only doing it because of the diseased kids in Japan." Itachi retorted. Shisui cheered.

"And don't worry, your 'girlfriend' won't have to be jealous, it's all in good fun." Itachi scoffed. He wished she was his girlfriend. But that definitely wasn't happening in a long long time. "She's not my girlfriend..." Itachi almost pouted, which usually made Shisui teased him, but this time he glared. Weird and confusion. "Itachi, do you like her?" Itachi widened his eyes at the sudden question. Shisui never cared about his love life before. "Yeah.." He answered honestly, Shisui felt his stomach churn. There were alot of girls that really didn't deserve to be with Itachi, but Shisui never said anything before because he knew Itachi hated when people pry into his life, especially his love life. But he had to draw the line, he just didn't know about Izumi, even if she seemed genuine. "Itachi, she's using you." He buttered out without stopping himself. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"And how do you know that?" Shisui sighed, he knew Itachi wouldn't listen.

"Look, she told Sakura and Mikoto that she had a boyfriend when they thought she liked you. She probably just wants to date you for the fame and then leave when she's finished." Itachi glared harder.

"She isn't like that." Shisui sighed. "But how do you know that?" Shisui whispered just a bit for Itachi to still hear. Itachi balled his fists, he wouldn't stand there and let Shisui talk about Izumi like that.

"But how do _you_ know that? How do you know she's using me, or just wants the fame? You're just assuming and judging her. I thought you were the only one in this family that didn't get into my business, and obviously I was wrong. I don't even know why I came here, maybe I thought I could actually talk to you. I'd rather hang out with her than any of you." Itachi turned his heel and walked away, but was stopped by Shisui grabbing his arm.

"Itachi, wait I'm just trying to look out for you, I don't want you to be with someone like her-" Itachi grit his teeth.

"God, you just don't get it Shisui!" Itachi snapped and pulled out for his grip. "I don't _care what you want_ for me! You all think I'm some child that needs to be protected by the smallest thing, I don't need or want your help, I'm sick of It! It's my life and I'll handle it on my own!"

Shisui saddened and reached out to Itachi, "Don't touch me." Itachi glared. Shisui grit his teeth. "I'm just trying to help Itachi -we all are -you're acting like a child here, I'm not going to let you fall for someone who'll just use you." Itachi shook in full anger.

"You're not going to _let_ me?" Itachi glared. Shisui sighed. "You know that's not what I-"

"Whatever Shisui." Itachi walked away and left, he didn't listen to the calls of his name from Hana and Shisui. Itachi was angry the whole limo drive home. By the time he got there he rushed inside and went to his room immediately, he walked up to Izumi and grabbed her face, pulling her in for a rough kiss. Izumi was surprised but didn't try to pull away. But for some reason the kiss felt different, way more passionate. Itachi trailed the kiss to her collarbone making her moan, she wanted to pull away, but she never knew she could feel that way. Itachi eventually snapped back to his normal self before his dirty side took over and pulled away. They panted and Itachi had to know. "Izumi, I need you to tell me you like me." Izumi thought it was a joke at first but then saw the look on his face and widened her eyes. "Itachi I-"

" _Please."_

Izumi wasn't going to say she didn't like him, because she knew she didn't like him. It felt much, much more than that, but she'd say it anyway. It wasn't a complete lie. "I like you Itachi, I really do." Itachi brought her in his arms and they just stayed there feeling each others heat. Itachi wouldn't let anyone ruin this for him, for the first time in a long time he's met a girl that he feels so many emotions for. He didn't care if his family was against it for whatever reason. But then Itachi remembered, didn't Shisui say that Izumi said something about having a boyfriend, but for all he knows it could've been a lie to get him to break his ties with Izumi. But Sakura and his mother told Shisui that, so could he really be lying? Hell ask his mother the next day. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the moment.

* * *

The Uchiha Fair was the next day and Itachi and Shisui still weren't on speaking terms. Shisui was angered that Itachi took everything he said about Izumi so personally. He'd never seen Itachi 'fall in love'. He always thought Itachi would just turn into a mini better with woman Madara. But this was the worst girl to fall for, he just knew something bad would happen that would crush Itachi's spirits. And then who would be the one to put him back together? Him of course, that's how it always was. He doesn't want to see Itachi get hurt, but Itachi was being stubborn and wasn't listening to what he said about Izumi. And it hurt him that Itachi was ignoring him so much.

"It's okay hun. Don't worry, everything will turn out fine." Hana reassured him. She pulled his face into her breasts and carcasses his hair. Shisui sighed. "Itachi's being stubborn." Hana nodded and ran her hands through his hair. "Yes dear." Shisui groaned. "And he is being irrational." Hana nodded. "Yes dear." Shisui squinted and pouted. "And you're not listening." Hana nodded unconsciously while falling asleep. "Yes dear..." Shisui sighed and removed his head from her chest. "Sorry for planting my troubles on you babe." He kissed her lips softly and let her sleep. He grabbed his cell phone and tried calling Itachi again. He groaned when he got the voice mail, no one likes voice mail, it sucks. Especially when you need to hear that persons voice to know if they're okay.

"Hey Itachi, I know I shoukdnt be calling right now because I'm a dick for saying what I said about Izumi when I don't know her like you do. It just kills me inside that you won't talk to me because pals before gals am I right? Okay well maybe not for me because I'm sort of, you know, married. Okay, okay, I want to say sorry, that's a given. But I'd love to say it in person, but you won't talk to me, so I can't do anything about that. I was also wondering if you were still coming tomorrow, sorry if it's too much on your plate. Alright I think the message is going to end soon so-"

Itachi sighed listening to the message. It's not like he was purposely avoiding Shisui, but that was just something your body did on its own when it doesn't want to deal with something. And he guessed he understood where Shisui was coming from with the whole looking out for him thing, but he didn't need to say what he said about Izumi.

Itachi sighed and licked his lips. He can't believe he actually had to run a kissing booth filled with raging hormone filled girls. He stepped out of his limo and saw Shisui and Hana standing at the front gate of the Uchiha fair. Their were millions of people trying to pass though the gate they were hiding behind. Alot of them had shirts that were against Hana and Shisui's relationship. Itachi gulped when they all heard him step out of him limo. He banged the window for his Butler to open the door and he quickly went back inside. The girls clawed on the car and tried to kiss Itachi even before the fair. Shisui sweat dropped he hadn't expected Itachi to still come, even though he was grateful. Itachi was escorted by his butler and two others to the front gate and kept the girls from trying to steal his clothes. He made it inside successfully. He looked around to see Sasuke had gotten stuck with the dunking water thing booth that Itachi still didn't know the name to. His father and mother were going to be signing people in and out of the fair. Hana was tracking the money andShisui was making sure everyone would have fun. Madara weirdly got chosen to man the other side of the kissing booth.

Itachi stood behind the counter of the kissing booth and say boys from the other side of the gate blowing kisses to him. He shuddered and lifted up the sign that said girls only. That made the boys back off just a little.

* * *

The booth Madara was at got about a third of the visitors Itachi's got. Millions of girls showed up and some even came back for seconds. Some boys even tried to dress as girls to get a kiss, but Itachi saw right through that ruise. Itachi's lips were actually starting to hurt. He had given so many kisses to the lips, cheeks (only on the face!), and even some wanted it on the forehead. Eventually the day was over and Itachi could rest. He counted all the money and in total he got two million dollars!? He gave two million kisses, and two million girls wasted their money.

Itachi wondered what Izumi was doing..

Izumi groaned as she wrecked Itachi's room. She was looking everywhere here. Where did he keep his black cards?! She looked over at the locked drawer. If she were Itachi where would she keep a key. Itachi was always touchy about his hair, maybe he left it somewhere that he told Izumi not to go. She check in his restroom with his hair brush, comb, and a gold key. Kumiko felt her heart race. She jogged back to the drawer and gasped when it opened. She was surprised to see so many black cards, they over filled the drawer. She looked for one with 100,000 dollars on it exactly. She sighed once she found it and went to Itachi's laptop to see if any of the money had been spent on black card number 045361. And to her luck it hadn't been spent. She looked at the card and breathed heavily. Now all she had to do was give the card to Mark for him to cash. Then she'd give the fake card to Itachi, he'd use it and would get caught in fraud. She sniffed. She hid the card in her back pocket.

"Uh..Monsier? Can you drive me somewhere?" Izumi asked him, he replied with a yes thankfully. She was nervous the entire limo ride to Marks apartment. She knew what he was going to do and yet she was still going to do this to Itacbi. She felt her stomach churn once they reached the destination. "I'll be right back." Izumi rushed her way up the steps and banged on the door until Mark showed his face. At seeing Izumi he smiled. "Come in." Izumi rushed past him. "The card?" Izumi reluctantly pulled it out of her back pocket and handed it to him after contemplating just running away. Mark smirked devishely. "Good job Izumi." He went into the kitchen and grabbed a black card off the counter, the fake one.

"Replace it with this. He'll never know the difference." Mark chuckled. Izumi shifted uncomfortably.

"..Are you really going to do this Mark? I mean what do you have against the Uchiha anyway?" Mark glared at her.

"They ruined my life! Itachi got my mom in jail because of something that wasn't her fault. Fugaku locked away my dad just because of a measly accomplice job! All Uchihas are the same, horrible." Mark ranted. Izumi gulped.

"But..they all are actually really nice. Sasuke is really funny and likes to tease Shisui and Itachi. Sakura is sweet and is always on Sasuke's case about leaving the toilet seat up. Fugaku is a romantic at heart and is so sweet to Mikoto, and Mikoto she's really kind. She's always worrying about everyone and making sure everyone is comfortable. And Shisui is just so fun loving and out there, he and Hana match perfectly. And Hana is so fun to hag out with when there's nothing to do. And Itachi is...Itachi...is." Izumi didn't feel like she deserved to say his name after what she's doing.

"You actually like those demons? Well soon enough they'll be gone anyway." Izumi held back her tears and left the apartment, while hearing Mark laughing happily and talking about revenge. She got inside the limo and cried her heart out. She couldn't face Itachi ever again, not with what she's just done. When they got back to the mansion she sadly put the fake black card into Itachi's drawer and put everything back to where she found them. She gasped when two arms wrapped around her arms. They were so comforting, and yet she felt like she was slowly sulking the life out of herself.

"Izumi.." Itachi whispered into her hair. She really wanted to cry now. "Itachi I need to tell you something.." Itachi hummed that he was listening and Izumi took a deep breath. Well to start off, everything up until now was a lie, because I'm not really here cuz my boyfriend dumped me, I'm here to steal a black card of yours, replace it with a fake, and make you use it and get into fraud. And then I'll do the same to the rest of your family. Oh yeah and this was the whole ruse set up by my boyfriend Mark and me. Well that's the gist of what she should have said, but instead;

"Can I try on some make up?" Itachi chuckled and grabbed her hand leading her into his make up gallery. She gaped. Their were halls of mirrors, no pun intended, and make up in every color, size, and shape. Itachi noticed Izumi's expression and smirked. "What? You think getting this face is easy?" Izumi laughed, but it felt bitter. "I don't think anyone but you could say that." Itachi smiled at her, she didn't want to except it. "I don't even know where to start." Itachi led her to one aisle.

"Alright I'll help. Here's foundation, concealer, mascara, eye shadow, and etc." Izumi smiled, she didn't deserve to recieve Itachi's kindness. They played around with a lot of make up and ended up in faces full of the wrong foundation and pink mascara. Izumi was awestruck with her self, with how she could even think she could look at Itachi, no, even think of him with what she did to him. "Itachi." Itachi perked while putting on the wrong concealer. She resisted the urge to laugh and stayed focused.

"I did something awful to you." Itachi rose a brow. "Lets...talk somewhere else." Itachi nodded waringly.

* * *

Itachi was seated on the couch, while Izumi paced back and forth through the room. Itachi watched her, amused. Very amused at that. She inhaled and exhaled trying to get herself together. Because she was most likely going to get kicked out by telling him this. At least she has a great story to tell her and Marks kids about how they made all the Uchiha end up in prison because of what happened in the past with Marks parents. She sighed and faced Itachi. "Itachi I'm not the person you think I am. The real reason I'm here is because...I told you my boyfriend broke up with me, but that's not the truth. The truth is were still together and...I only staged him breaking up with me so that you'd feel bad and take me into your home." Izumi watch Itachi's face change from one of amusement to one of confusion. She sighed and held back the tears.

"And my goal was to... take one of our back cards and give it to my boyfriend to cash out and keep all the money. And then he'd give me a fake black card that I'd replace with it and, and, and then...and then I'd eventually get you to use it and you'd get caught in fraud and end up in prison. And then he planned that we do that to all the Uchiha and everyone involved with Uchiha. And...Itachi..I didn't want to do it...but he's all I have left, I couldn't lose him, I couldn't Itachi. Please...I had to do it. And another thing is...I've already done it." Itachi's face turned into anger and he stood p immediately to go to his room and check his black cards for the fake one. She followed him and showed him the one, she was almost afraid of what he would do. " I...gave the real black card to Mark today...while you were at the Uchiha fair. And I...I don't know when he's going to cash it."

Itachi looked at her in shock. This really couldn't be happening right now. She had to have just been joking. This had to be a joke RIGHT? He called for Monsier and told him to go send five bodyguards to retrieve the black card from the place he drove Izumi to. Izumi frantically watched Itachi order them and was afraid of what he'd do with her. He was a lawyer, he'd probably just send her to jail.

"Izumi..." His voice sounded so broken. Maybe she shouldn't have told him? She should have left it at that and then at least she would be able to visit him in prison without him knowing she was the reason he's there. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks. "You can take the clothes I've let you wear so far..." Did that mean? "You'll be living with your boyfriend from now on." He left. Izumi stared at the wall in shock. She burst into hysterical tears and dropped herself on the ground. She had to be dragged out the next day by Itachi's bodyguards.

"So...you were right Shisui." Itachi spoke even though he wasn't there. "She was just using me...and the sad thing is I did fall for her..." Itachi grit his teeth. "I'm such an idiot for not listening to you, she played me like a fool. Everything was a lie.." Itachi held his head in his hands and sughed. He looked over a his cabinet and took five bottles of the scotch. He'd do what he usually did. Drown his sorrows and get drunk. Maybe he'd get drunk enough to forget he even met Izumi. To forget she ever hurt him like that. Amy be he'd dream up a fantasy where he and Izumi could be together. But that wasn't possible now.

Itachi opened the first bottle and downed it.

* * *

Shisui practically busted down Itachi front gate and door. He came over as soon as he saw the message left by the Butler about Izumi and what she did to him. Shisui knew Itachi would probably say he'd want to be alone and then kick him out, but Shisui didn't care he shouldn't be alone right bow. Shisui turned around to See! Adana and Sasuke as well. He guessed they got the same text. They all ran towards Itachi's room and Sasuke kicked the door down. They softened their looks when seeing Itachi on the floor and counting the 'stars' in the sky. They saw the bottles of scotch around him and poured away the rest which resulted in Itachi whining. Sasuke helped Shisui get Itachi on his bed and sitting up. Madara actually drank the scotch instead of pouring it out, cue the rolling of eyes. Itachi wasn't a very..smart drunk.

"Hey..were there always five Sasukes." Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Itachi, we know. Monsier told us." Sasuke spoke calmy and slowly. Itachi blinked and laid back on the bed while counting the stars again.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Itachi accussed and started looking for more scotch. Madara slapped his hand away and glared. Itachi sighed. "Look...I'm, like, really drunk right now so I don't understand what you're saying." And they knew he wasn't lying since Itachi would never say like in the middle of a sentence if he was sober. Shisui sighed.

"Itachi we know what Izumi did to you. It was fucked up as hell. We sympathise." Itachi ruffled up his hair and began rocking himself. "Sympathise? What's that word mean again...?" Sasuke growled and slapped Itachi right in the face. Itachi blinked. "Thanks. I needed that." Shisui sighed once more. "Itachi I'm so-"

"Don't, Shisui. I should actually apologize, because you were right. She was just using me.." Itachi began to recite what he spoke to himself in his empty room. "And the part that's sad about it is that I did fall for her." Sasuke widened his eyes then furrowed his brows. Madara looked away. Shisui listened intently. "I'm such a dumbass," and they knew he was really sad because, Itachi never said a profanity, "for getting angry with you and not listening...she played me like a fool.." Itachi finished and brought his knees up to his chest. Sasuke was pissed and he knew he wasn't allowed to hit a girl but he wanted to ask Sakura to do that part for him.

"Itachi, I swear I'll pull all my clichés on you. She wasn't good enough for you. She didn't deserve you. Or there's better fish in the ocean, but then there's the best one. Everything happens for a reason." They all stared blankly at him. "And this helps me how?" Itachi asked. "Hm? Oh no I was just naming the clichés. But the point is she wasn't that hot anyways." Itachi felt hid drunken stupor beginning to return and held his head in his hands. So, not much the three Uchiha in front of him could do now except watch him slowly pass out do to the scotch Itachi never usually drank on a daily basis.

"...Guys, there are stars on my elbows..." Itachi gaped, and tried to 'catch' the so called stars.

* * *

Izumi felt ridiculous. How could she not expect a reaction like that from Itachi? He kicked her out and even so he didn't once call her a house wrecker or a poor bitche, like any other normal male Uchiha would. Izumi was in her and her boyfriends apartment. It all happened in a blur. For some reason Itachi kept silent about the law firm he could have held against them. He instead had Mark arrested quietly and left her be. She wished she had gotten arrested as well. She felt awful. She had first of all answered on Itachi's whims, of kissing her, sleeping in the same bed, and holding her like they were together. Even though she was with Mark. And behind Itachi's back she'd do the same to Mark, even if they weren't even dating. Izumi had a disgusting feeling in her gut, she thought it would've went away if she confessed to Itachi about what she did, and even if she expected what happened, she still felt like trash. She didn't deserve someone who was as patient, loyal, kind, and heart warming as Itachi. She should just move on with her life and hope the press would forget she had ever entered Itachi's life. Itachi cried harder. So now that she was in realisation. What should she do about the feelings she harbored? About how she had fallen for Itachi?

"I'm pathetic..." Falling in love with a man when she hadn't properly broken up with her current boyfriend. When meeting Mark, she hadn't known he'd be so possessive or greedy. His eyes were cold when the police and Itachi's guards showed up at his house. He gave Izumi a look he'd never seen before. Hurt? Anger? Sadness? It must have been all. Izumi wiped her tears and gathered her things. She'd never move on if she didn't break her ties with her boyfriend, who was holding her past. She wished she could start a future with Itachi.

"Breaking up with me?" Mark snorted through the glass, the only thing keeping him from escaping properly. Izumi nodded emotionless.

"That's correct. I don't want to be with you anymore..." Izumi was glad he was handcuffed, because he looked like he wanted to choke her.

"Don't want to- Look you're the reason I'm here! You could at least own up to it!" Mark relented. Izumi gripped her purse in her hands.

"No. Mark, you're the reason you're here. Your hatred for Uchiha eludes you. They aren't devils." Especially not Itachi, Izumi kept that thought hidden deep inside her mind. Mark snorted again.

"Oh how you've grown fond of them. It would have done me good to see them suffer and rot in here. It's not like you can ever take action, I know what you did with Itachi, I'm not stupid Izumi," Izumi gulped, "Holding hands as if you were dating. It was sick. But that's doesn't matter...since he probably doesn't want to see you ever agaian." Izumi felt Mark didn't know as much as he should. She contemplated telling him, but that would be barking up the wrong tree. No officer or guard alive could kept Mark from acting on instincts. His prey would be Itachi, he was never good at sharing.

"I know what I did was wrong too." Mark seemed uninterested. "But I'll tell you this anyway. Itachi was gentler than you. The was he kissed was sensual. And he held me like I was fragile, it made me feel loved." Mark tried to break free of his shackles.

"He kissed you!?" Izumi nodded once more.

"He is kind and patient. More patients than someone like you could ever be. I wish I could tell him that I fell for him. Mark, I used to think I loved you, but I just really was desperate to be loved. You don't love me, you just wanted me for certain sexual things, things I never gave you or anyone else. So, we are over Mark. I know I can't be with Itachi, even as I've fallen for him like this, but I just wanted to say that." Izumi stood silently to walk out and ignored how Mark shouted that she'd rot in prison one day too, and that she was a a whore, and many other things that made her writhe normally. But Itachi was a calm state of mind for her.

She couldn't handle watching the gossip news anymore. The Uchiha held a wild party and people were bewildered to see Itachi show up without her. It pained her seeing Itachi smile at the camera and nod and be happy, as if everything they did, or could have had didn't happen. Like the way he touched her was a lie, the way he kissed her was an illusion, and how he said he liked her was all a dream, no, a fantasy. Itachi getting interviews didn't help much.

 _"We are here with one of the most sexy men of this planet, Uchiha Itachi. We have all been concerned Itachi. What ever happened to IZUMI? Was she really just a friend?"_

 _"Sorry to disappoint Clara. Izumi had to head back home, as I said she isn't from here."_

 _"Aw, is she already gone or do you know when she'll leave, we'd love to interview her as Well! And where exactly is home for her?"_

 _"Australia. And I don't know the details."_

 _"We all really were rooting you two on!"_

 _"Well, it wouldn't have ended that way, even if she stayed."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"She has a boyfriend. Everything you saw and heard was just us being close-"_

Izumi shut the television off. Really Itachi? Just them being close friends! So holding her that way was his sign of friendship. She sigjed, she didn't really have a right to be angry, Itachi had to make up this whole story to cover up what she really did and why she really wasn't there. Speaking of, going home didn't sound too bad. Going back to Australia. She had nothing waiting for her anywhere else. Itachi wouldn't miss her, he'd find another girl to woo. She stood up and made a bee line to her room, to pack her things. She'll check for her passport the next day.

* * *

Sakura played with her boyfriends hair. It had been exactly a week since she had been staying with him. Mornings were calm and relaxing, surprisingly. Afternoons were very graphic due to Sasuke's active, very active, libido. And nights were either the same or it was just cuddling and flirting. But she didn't expect for a visitor at two in the morning. Sasuke was fast asleep by then, so Sakura grabbed her robe and decided to answer. Yes, they slept in the nude, just in case, because clothes were a hassle. She didn't expect to see Izumi with running mascara down her face.

"Izumi?! Come in, come in!" Sakura bot iced the bags she was carrying. "You must be freezing. Derek, get her something please."

"No, no. S-Sakura..please don't be kind to me anymore." Sakura rose a brow, a habit she picked up from hanging around the Uchihas way too often. "I'm planning on leaving so...I needed to vent and...I'm sure you'll hate me.." Izumi cleaned her face. Sakura knew Izumi was leaving due to Itachi's interview with Clara and J.L.

"I don't understand much. But if it's important you can tell me. I won't judge." Sakura smiled. Izumi chocked up, she really was losing a valuable friend here, HUH? She swallowed and sucked in a sharp breath. She got ready to speak, until she heard the familiar gasp from the doorway. She looked up to see Sasuke glaring towards her and getting ready to call his body guards to escorted her off the premises. Sakura held him back from attacking Izumi, even if she was a girl Sasuke had some damn good lawyers and his brother, so. "The **hell** is she, no, _that_ doing in my house?" Sasuke seethed. Izumi was awestruck with how angry he was with her. Sakura gasped. "Sasuke! Don't be rude, why have you and Madara, even Shisui, been acting so cold whenever she's mentioned!" Izumi burst into tears again.

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault! Because I used Itachi and I didn't try to stop him, I just listened and I was acting like I belonged in your world! I'm so sorry! And Itachi of course hates me, I'm so Sorry! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry..." Sakura patted her head and smiled towards her.

"That's plenty. I still don't get it, but you seem very sad about it. And if you really want to go home..." Sakura looked towards the bags. "That's your decision. I- we- can't stop you. I'll understand, Sasuke will understand and Itachi will too." Izumi wiped her tears away and accepted the hug from Sakura. If not for Sakura, Sasuke would have sent her home harshly. Itachi would understand? Izumi nodded. She was home sick, she should go back to her roots.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't stand it. It should have been a normal Uchiha dinner night. Shisui constantly flirting with Hana and Hana wanting to smoke or drink. Sakura nagging Sasuke on not eating his vegetables and Mikoto then joining in. With Fugaku and Madara arguing about whoever the hell knows what. But instead Shisui was sadly keeping his eyes cast on Itachi. Hana holding her stomach since her pregnant pain's were growing. Sakura was poking at her food, still wondering why Izumi said she'd hate her. Mikoto was trying hard not to break the awkward silence without sounding even more awkward. And Fugaku and Madara had nothing worth arguing about. Also !Adidas wife had fallen asleep because of the rare silence in the Uchiha household. Then there was Itachi. Just staring at his food. Yes, Sasuke couldn't stand it.

"Okay. I need to use the restroom." Sasuke broke the silence. He gave a knowing glance towards Itachi. "Ahem..." Itachi stayed looking away. Sasuke sighed. "I think Itachi also wants to come, right?" Itachi looked up and saw what Sasuke was getting at and sighed, standing up. Sasuke dragged him to the kitchen and glared. "Well!" Itachi shrugged. "Izumi came over last night. She was crying, and saying shit, like she was sorry and felt guilty and other crap, it was annoying." Itachi cast his gaze over to the sink, finding it a bit more interesting. "Itachi. She said something about 'going home.'" Itachi widened his eyes and snapped his neck forward.

"She's going to Australia!?" Itachi almost screamed. Itachi gripped Sasuke's shoulders and stared into his eyes. "Don't lie to me Sasuke. What did she say for real?" Sasuke had never seen this side of Itachi, geezer it was a hassle to have his older brother fall in love then. He hoped it wouldn't happen again soon. "She said she was leaving soon." Itachi blinked and let go of Sasuke. He made a bee line for the front door and left immediately. Shisui came into the kitchen and and blinked. "What did you say to him?" Sasuke shrugged. Having a lovestruck brother really was a hassle.

Itachi rushed to his parents garage. He'd have to borrow one of their cars and rush home, since he hitched a ride on Madara's limo. He probably broke the speed limit more than he should considering he was a lawyer. He'd be able to bribe any cop that pulled him over anyway. The license plate read UCHIHA anyway, so he doubted any police would show anyway. He jumped out of his parents car and rushed inside the mansion, not caring that some fangirls were forming. He ran into his room and fumbled to open his laptop. He had to check when the next flight for Australia was. There was one early in the morning and one happening...in two minutes?! Knowing Izumi she'd be there now. Itachi groaned and gripped his hair in frustration. He didn't know why he was pained at her leaving, she was just using him right? She didn't really mean that sorry she said, right? Itachi shook his head, his relevant side began to speak. 'Idiot! It's obvious the girl doesn't want to leave! Get off your high horse and chase her! To Australia if you have to!' That wasn't the smartest idea, but Itachi was not losing Izumi now. He closed his laptop and ran outside again. He jumped onto his motorcycle instead and raced for the airport. His heart was racing when he approached the airport and heard the flight for Australia being called for a fifth time. He ran as fast as he could. He saw Izumi boarding.

"Izumi!" Itachi couldn't believe he was causing such a scene in the airport, but he didn't care what showed up on the gossip news anymore. "Izumi!" Izumi blinked in shock, this couldn't be happening? Why was he here? She turned around and tried to exotic the boarding docks. "Itachi? Itachi!" She tried to break from the grip of the people trying to make her board. She looked up to see Itachi looking right in her eyes. She teared up, she was making a mistake as she was forced to be seated. She didn't want to go home, because her mother always said home is where the heart is, and as cliche as it sounds, Itachi had her heart.

* * *

"You're going where, sir?" Monsier widened his eyes. Over the years he'd been assigned to cater to Itachi's every whim, he never expected this. And he was assigned to him when Itachi was only sixteen. Ten years, and this was the weirdest request he's ever heard. He watched Itachi pack his things and move from one side of the room to the other.

"To Australia Monsier. To find Izumi." His Butler sighed. He had noticed Itachi start to take an attraction to Izumi, but this was absurd. Itachi would have never done the same for his last girlfriend or one night stand or whatever he would call that. "Shall I tell your family sir?" Itachi pondered it a bit, it would be irrational and annoying to have them know. But everything Itachi was doing was irrational right now, so he couldn't care less. "Tell them what you'd like, just don't mention Izumi." Sasuke would already know and tell them anyway.

Itachi walked off to the back where his private jet awaited him. He still had a chance to stop now and actually use his head. He didn't feel like going have way across the world but he would. How would he even find IZUMI? She did say she lived in Sydney. Alright that's his first stop. He couldn't have second thoughts now anyway, he entered the jet and gave the pilot the signal to begin. Sleep was not something that happened on a flight that long, he couldn't even remember how many days he was unable to stretch or use a restroom that wasn't in the air right above whatever ocean that was blue and an annoying eye catcher. Landing in a safe spot in Sydney was rough and a pain, but it was worth it. Itachi widened his eyes his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. Was he actually doing this? Well there is still a way to turn back, but as if he'd care. No second thoughts any more. First he'd locate the airport around there and go from there.

"Have you seen a girl? Long brown HAIR? Smooth complexion, most beautiful eyes you've ever seen?" Okay, maybe the description of Izumi he had was a bit one sighted, and only in his eyes as well. But he had no other way to describe such a beautiful specimen. Damn, when he fell, he fell hard. The man he was speaking with at the airport shook his head. Itachi sighed, yet another failed attempt at finding Izumi. He couldn't even show them a picture, he furrowed his brows. It pained him how much he didn't spend time with Izumi when they weren't at a party, or kissing with their very hard to describe relationship.

"Hey, have you been looking for Izumi?" Itachi turned around immediately. "She lives down by the old bay, well she used to when she lived here. I'm glad she moved back, but you need her right? That's where she'll be." The old woman finished, it was hard to understand, she had a very thick accent. But Itachi got the gist of it and ran off to whatever this old bay was. Directions were funky. But Itachi would find his way.

Izumi blinked. She definitely was surprised. Was she DREAMING? She had to be. For it was impossible for Itachi to be standing in front of her like this. His hair was ruffled, he had an exasperated look on his face. He was panting as if he had been running for hours. Izumi blinked again and pinched herself. "Itachi, what are you-" She couldn't finish her sentence, because Itachi engulfed her in a hug. She gasped, when hearing his ragged breaths. "I love you. And I'm sorry for throwing you out like that and making you feel unneeded and not wanted. Because you are- by me- Izumi I love you. And you don't need to tell me the same. I just wanted, no, _needed_ to tell you that." Itachi pulled away. Izumi felt tears of joy pour out. She smiled wide and jumped him, kissing him. "Itachi.." Her voice shook. "I love you too...too much. And don't apologize, I deserved it. Itachi, I want to be with you, I love you, love you, I love you, I love.." Itachi cut her off with a chuckle. Her looked her in the eyes.

"You talk to much." Izumi smiled. They shared another heart warming kiss. Coincidentally it was a Monday, the same day the two had first met. Itachi smiled into the kiss, he didn't know why people hated Mondays. He loved them.

They were his days off.

* * *

 **This took me days, it totally ruined my sleeping schedule. Hope you enjoyed, props to those who made it to the end. If you did, a review is always appreciated! Now, I have guest reviews to check, bye and thanks~!**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
